


"Partners in crime"

by LadyRavenEye



Series: Tumblr SU prompts [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenEye/pseuds/LadyRavenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Sapphire travel through space. For justice.</p><p>From this list of <a href="http://zombee.tumblr.com/post/131683138384/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short">tumblr prompts</a>. I'm <a href="http://zombee.tumblr.com">zombee.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	"Partners in crime"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

It had been a long, cold flight. The stars, which once held so much beauty and potential, seemed to mock them both in their twinkling. When Pearl stopped her mindless humming, stopped even her dry spastic sobs, the silence would stretch between them for hours, days, weeks–it was hard to tell out here in the void, and maybe it was silly to keep time by an Earth clock anyway, when Earth was gone.

They had tried fusing, but they couldn’t keep Moonstone together when they weren’t full of hate. Grief wasn’t enough, it seemed–not for Sapphire to stay fused for any amount of idle time, at least.

Sometimes, Pearl climbed out of her darkness long enough to notice Sapphire was paralyzed, swept up in a future when all she wanted to do was remember the past. Sometimes, Pearl could even bring it upon herself to draw Sapphire into her arms, and sing some long ago lullabye.

 _Little Gem, little Gem,_  
_Do not fear the night,_  
_For I am here to guide you,_  
_and things will be put right._

It was a lie, but a comforting one. Except the last line–Pearl had to believe they could make that come true. She had to, or she’d come apart.

She had thought losing Rose was hard. Now she knew how selfish she had been. If only she had had more time, if only she had thought through more, if only she had never left the Temple, if only, if only, if only–

Then it was Sapphire’s turn to take Pearl’s hand in her own, to let Pearl’s wails ring through their unadorned space ship. She did not sing, or speak at all, she merely stayed by Pearl’s side. Patient. Understanding.

Then the time came when they entered Homeworld’s orbit.

“Ready?” said Pearl. Sapphire nodded.

Their dance was dark, and desperate. They clung to one another, Pearl bent at absurd angles so their faces could press together at the end. The space between Gem and Fusion–just light and emptiness–it was understood they both preferred to be there than anywhere else. But there was something they must do first.

Being Moonstone was dangerous. And she would use that to make them pay.

She finished forming, stretching two sets of arms, shaking invisible dust off the pompous ruffles of her skirts, feeling the pleasant bounce of her dark purple hair. Her three eyes were all clouded over with blindness–but she did not need to see what was in front of her, she only needed to see where she was supposed to go.

Moonstone summoned Pearl’s spear and twirled it until it became a long staff, capped on either end with vicious blue spikes. She had always reveled in the symmetry and wicked sharpness of her weapon, or at least, Pearl had, and–Moonstone began to lose herself.

We are so close! hissed Sapphire’s voice within Moonstone’s consciousness. It startled Pearl enough into stillness–hearing Sapphire’s voice after all this time was unsettling, even in the mind of a fusion.

Moonstone gathered herself, and the tools she needed, and leapt toward her Homeworld.


End file.
